Hope's Lessons
by Teddy1008
Summary: Estel is living happily in Rivendell with his ada, Elrond, and his two brothers, Elrohir and Elladan. But when trouble is stirred, it seems Estel is always in the middle of it ... and there are only few who can pull him out of it.
1. Naps

**Anything you recognize from the Lord of the Rings or from JRR Tolkien's universe belongs to him/anyone who was involved in the making of it. No disrespect is/was intended while writing this story.**

**Author's Note: Hello. I decided to give this story a try. This is my first LOTR story, and I'm not sure how it'll turn out ... hopefully pretty good. Remember to review, please, and PLEASE no flames! By the way, if you enjoy Tolkien's universe, check out my other story, 'Our Uncle Thorin'. In this story, Gilraen died a heroic death alongside Arathorn, so she is not in this fic.**

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>A young boy about the age of three or four crept through the forest, breathing short from running and from excitement. He had curly locks and a wooden sword in his hand. He quivered with excitement, then spun around when he heard footsteps. With a squeal as two elves emerged, Estel turned and dashed away.<p>

"Come back here, you little bratling!" Elladan called. "You need to take a nap!"

"No nap!" Estel squealed as he dashed as fast as his short little legs carried him, then stopped at a dead end. Gasping, he headed toward a tree. He grasped the branches and then struggled up the tree. Perched atop the highest branch that was within his grasp, he sat and waited.

A few moments later, Elladan and Elrohir appeared. They glanced around and Estel giggled as he dropped the wooden sword in front of them. They looked up. "Here! Up here!" Estel giggled with laughter at the astonished look on his brothers' faces.

"Estel, down here." Elrohir pointed to the ground.

"No!" Estel squealed. He jumped up on the branch, wobbled, then climbed a bit higher.

"Estel!"

"No! Not coming down!" Estel said gleefully. He got a glimpse of Elladan's look, then wavered. It was not the playful look. In fact, it was the complete opposite. Elladan was glowering at him, eyes seeming to burn holes in him.

"Estel," Elladan warned.

Estel hesitated, then said, "No nap for Estel?"

"Nap for Estel," Elladan and Elrohir both chorused.

"Then not coming down!" Estel stubbornly stuck out his tongue. "Not, not, not! No nap! Not sleepy! No nap!"

"Yes, you most certainly will have a nap," Elrohir called up at him. "After a bath."

Estel let out a shriek. "NO BATH!"

* * *

><p>(Elladan's POV)<p>

Our mischievous little brother. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at the pouty look on Estel's adorable face, and I saw my other brother, Elrohir, struggle not to chuckle either.

But when I saw Estel wobble unsteadily on the branch, my amusement fled. I frowned deeply and said, "Estel. Down here. Now."

"Don't want bath," Estel said, sending his best pitiful look at me and Elrohir. "Don't want nap. Not tired." And he yawned.

This time, I heard Elrohir snicker and I promptly gave him a look at made him sober up immediately. Estel was now crouching on the branch and rubbing his eyes. We needed to get him down, and quickly, before he fell off. "Estel," I heard Elrohir rumble.

Estel blinked at him, rather drowsily. "Mmmm? Erro?"

I inwardly chuckled at the nickname Estel had given Elrohir when he was two. Now he used our full name, but sometimes, in moments of great distress or exhaustion he fell into those special names. "Erro want something from Estel?" Estel mumbled as his legs dangled from the branch.

"Yes, I want you to come down," Elrohir said, raising an eyebrow in such an Elrond-like way that our ada would have been proud.

"But 'stel not want to come down," Estel yawned. He yawned again down at me. "'stel doesn't want a nap." And he wobbled dangerously and almost slipped. I felt Elrohir flinch.

"Estel," I growled. "Come here, little one. Now." And I crooked a finger at him. My little brother's eyes widened a bit. It was a plain warning that Elrohir, ada, or I used.

"Estel doesn't want to come down," Estel said once more, though his voice wavered a bit this time. "Estel isn't tired."

"One," I rumbled. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elrohir staring at me with equally wide eyes as Estel. He knew that I only resorted to this when there were no other options, and when my patience was running out.

Estel let out a shriek. "No! No counting!"

"Two."

"Noooooo!" Estel began to cry. "Dan mean! Dan mean!" And he fell off his perch.

"No!" Elrohir and I both cried, then dashed forward. I caught Estel safely in my arms. Our little brother was bawling now, half from fright and half from shock. He buried his head into my chest and I stroked his curly locks. "Shhh," I murmured. "Hush. It's all right, Estel. You're safe."

"S-sorry!" Estel cried. "Sorry, Dan! Sorry, Erro! Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

I sent a helpless look at Elrohir. Elrohir pulled Estel into his warmth and Estel flung his arms around his neck, obviously seeking comfort.

* * *

><p>"I was beginning to wonder where you were," Elrond commented as Elrohir, Elladan, and a sleeping Estel entered. Estel was curled up in Elrohir's arms and was sleeping soundly.<p>

"I suppose the bath will have to wait until he wakes up," Elladan said softly as his brother took their younger brother upstairs. Elrond chuckled.

"Indeed," he murmured. As he sat down with Elladan at the table, he remarked, "I remember two certain little elflings who were very mischievous.

Elladan groaned. "Ada!"

Elrohir entered and shut the door behind him. "What's this? A story?"

"A story we will not enjoy, Ro," Elladan said with a sigh.

Elrohir winced. "Indeed, 'Laden."

* * *

><p><em>"Elrohir, Elladan, I shall be back soon. I expect you to remain seated. Read the first paragraph in the story, understand, little sons of Elrond?" Erestor said.<em>

_"Yes, Erestor," the twelve year old twins answered._

_Erestor walked out, then the two brothers were left in silence. Then Elrohir glanced up and smirked when he saw Elladan already standing up. "Are we doing it now?" he asked._

_"Mmm," Elladan murmured. He glanced toward the door, then jumped out of the window, Elrohir right behind him._

_"Ada will get mad," Elrohir commented as they strode toward the stables silently._

_"He will," Elladan whispered as they snuck past the stable-keeper and mounted their horses before galloping off, toward the green, beautiful forest._

_"We will be sleeping with a burning bottom, 'Laden," Elrohir said._

_Elladan glanced at him as they entered the forest. "Are you chickening out, Ro?"_

_"Nay! Of course not!" Elrohir protested indignantly. "Besides, our old friend Legolas is coming over tomorrow. We want to make a good impression on him, do we not?" And he glanced challengingly at Elladan._

_"Aye," Elladan agreed as their horses trotted through the forest path. There was a moment of comfortable silence, then Elrohir said, "'Laden, by now Erestor and ada will know that we are gone."_

_Elladan grunted._

_"We will get in trouble," Elrohir said. He snuck a glance at Elladan, then looked quickly away._

_"Trouble is our talent, 'Ro," Elladan said at last. He slid a glance at his brother. "Unless you want to return and face ada's wrath right now."_

_Elrohir paused, then shuddered. "Nay. Nay, of course not. Let us continue on." And the two brothers exchanged grins. They rode comfortably for a while, until ... _

_"Halt!" _

_The two brothers froze. An elf dropped to the ground and Elrohir and Elladan both immediately dropped their gazes as Lord Glorfindel gazed at them. "Lord Glorfindel," Elrohir murmured._

_"Little son of Elrond," Glorfindel replied with a slight smile._

* * *

><p>"Ada, please, stop!" Elladan and Elrohir both cried out, knowing what was coming next.<p>

Elrond smiled as he said, "And Lord Glorfindel roasted both of your backsides and for the next two days you couldn't sit comfortably."

Elrohir and Elladan groaned.

"Is that a true story?"

The three elves looked toward the source of the voice. Estel was standing at the doorway and was staring at Elrond with wide eyes, his curly locks sticking up here and there.

"Ah, Estel. Have you finished your nap?" Elrond gave a smile and patted his lap. Estel let out a small squeal of joy before rushing forward and seating himself on his ada's lap happily.

"A'gorn have cookie?" Estel asked as he played with a lock of Elrond's hair.

The three elves looked at each other sharply. No matter how hard they tried, Estel often seemed to think his name was Aragorn."No, _Estel_. It is time for dinner," Elrond answered, not showing any emotion on his face.

Estel looked up hopefully and said pitifully, "'stel have cookie?"

"No, Estel. You may not have a cookie," Elrond said again, this time more sternly. Estel pouted and his eyes began to well up.

"Estel wants cookie," he said plaintively.

"After dinner, little one," Elladan said as he suddenly picked Estel up and threw him into the air. Estel squealed with joy as he flew through the air.

Elrond smiled as he watched his sons play. He was very lucky indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter One<strong>

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! It didn't turn out quite as good as I hoped, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please, please review for me! They make me update faster.**


	2. Visitors

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and anyone who was involved in the making of it. Disrespect was not intended while writing this story.**

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy, and thanks to everyone who reviewed! I didn't think I would get that many ... Please read the author's note at the end of the chapter! thanks!**

* * *

><p>"Estel!"<p>

Estel jerked, eyes wide. The young eight-year-old boy had been staring out the window as his tutor, Erestor, spoke to him. They were in the middle of lessons, which Estel found extremely unfair, for it was hot sunny day and he did not think that he should be inside.

Erestor glowered at him. "Estel, last and only warning," he warned. "Listen."

"Yes, Erestor," Estel said in a small voice. He listened carefully for about thirty seconds, then his mind began to drift once more.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Our poor little brother," Elrohir said with utter sympathy in his voice as he patted Estel's head._

_"It won't be too bad, little brother, as long as you listen to Erestor," Elladan joined in._

_"Oh, yes! Remember, little Estel, make sure you listen to Erestor at all times, or else you'll have to go and have a 'discussion' with ada," Elrohir added._

_"Or wash the dishes!" Elladan added._

_"Or clean out the stables."_

_"Oh, the memories, Ro!" Elladan exclaimed._

_"Indeed, Laden. Some of them not as good as others."_

_"It'll be hard, but you can do it, can't you, little brother?" Elladan said, bending down and picking Estel, who had been four years old at the time._

_"Yes!" Estel squealed with laughter as Elladan tickled his belly. Then he frowned. "Will it be boring?" _

_"Very," Elrohir said._

_Estel looked at Elrohir with an adorable pout on his face. "Then I don't wanna do it!" he exclaimed, making a face. "What do I do, Erro?"_

_Elrohir grinned and ruffled Estel's curly locks. "You'll study," Elladan told Estel, taking pity on the little boy. "And it'll be very boring, unless you like to sit there and listen to Erestor drone on and on."_

_Estel frowned, seeming to be thinking. "Laden?"_

_"Yes, little Estel?"_

_"I dunno what 'drone' means."_

**_FLASHBACK_ END**

"Estel!"

Estel started. Erestor seemed extremely cross, frowning deeply at him. "Do I have to go and speak with your ada for the fourth time this week?" he asked sternly, raising an eyebrow.

Estel seemed to droop, glancing at Erestor. "No, Erestor," he said softly. "Goheno nin."

Erestor's eyes softened a bit at the young boy's soft apology. The reason why he was so strict was because he could see all the potential for the knowledge and wisdom the little boy was apt to possess. He was, after all, a very intelligent child for his age.

"Forgiven, little Estel," Erestor replied quietly.

Estel sighed and leaned back on his chair. "Erestor?" he mumbled, interrupting the elf's lecture.

"Yes?"

"I feel sick, Erestor," Estel sighed. He sent Erestor a pitiful look.

Erestor frowned and placed a hand on Estel's forehead, half suspicious, half worried. A few times, the child had lied and escaped by saying that he was 'sick', and had received a long scolding from Erestor and a bottom-warming from Elrond after being caught.

But, this time? Estel's forehead was hot, hotter than it should usually be. Erestor sighed and set down the parchment he had been holding. "Very well, little one," he said. "Off to ada we go."

"_Ai_! No!" Estel exclaimed.

Erestor's eyebrows rose in surprise. "And why not, little Estel? Ada will be able to tuck you into bed and give you a hot cup of tea-"

"No tea!" Estel shrieked. He stopped and looked up at Erestor pitifully. "Ada's tea tastes weird."

In other occasions, Erestor would have laughed at the young boy's adorable antics, but this time he merely said, "Come, Estel. Perhaps Ada will give you a cookie after your tea to help wash down the taste."

Estel hesitated, then raised his arms. "Carry?" he asked softly.

Erestor felt a bit surprised. Ever since he had turned five, Estel had never asked to be carried. But Erestor merely bent down and picked up the young boy. Estel leaned on him, curling his arms around Erestor's neck as they strode toward Elrond's study.

"Erestor?" Estel asked quietly.

"Yes, little one?"

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Estel shifted nervously as he glanced out of his bed covers. Erestor was gone after handing him a cookie, and ada had been sitting and watching him until there had been a loud commotion and he had been called outside. He had said, "Estel, I trust you to remain in bed, and do not go outside until I come for you."<p>

"Can't any of the nurses watch me?" Estel had asked.

"There are none today," ada had replied. "Some have gone outside, and most have left with the group I sent out yesterday. Remain in bed, understood?" Estel had nodded, and ada had smiled and given him a pat on the head before striding out.

Which had made Estel feel even more guiltier. He bit his lip, then wiped the sweat off his back. As Erestor had spoke during the lesson and Estel had drifted into his thoughts, he had leaned back and the sunlight had caught his forehead. He had jerked at first at the blinding light, then remained still as a mischievous plan formed in his head.

He was surely going to be caught. Of course he would. He never escaped from his consequences, especially not if ada was doing his discipline. A few times Glorfindel had disciplined him, but never harshly, only five or six swats, and ten at the most. Erestor had given 'love pats' to him, and had never disciplined him officially. Neither did his two elven brothers. In fact, Estel, Elrohir and Elladan usually got into trouble together.

But ada? Estel gave an involuntary shudder. Ada never hesitated to spank him, he never hesitated to scold him. And there had been times when Estel resented ada for that, for giving him a burning bottom to sleep with. But he loved ada, and ada loved him.

Estel glanced around once more, and then slipped on his shoes, and slid out of bed. He quickly climbed out of the window and clambered stealthily down. Elladan and Elrohir had shown him how to move quietly (though not as quietly as elves, for he was human), and Estel stepped lightly as he walked.

Not wanting to be caught, he broke into a run as he scrambled toward the forest. Once deep amongst the trees, Estel paused and hummed cheerfully. Here he was, outside and delighted. Not inside doing boring lessons with Erestor, not inside in a bed with ada watching over him, pretending to be sick.

Grinning, Estel grasped a tree branch and swung himself up. It was his favourite tree, and he had named it 'Oaky' when he had been three years old, much to the amusement of the older elves. Climbing high enough, he stopped and sat down, swinging his legs.

He liked sitting up high in trees, and he done so ever since Elrohir and Elladan had taught him. Now he did it without even thinking, and never fell. Of course, when he had been two and half, he had fallen out of 'Oaky', and broke his arm. He had made a huge fuss and Elrond had healed him, soothed him, as did his brothers.

A soothing gust of breeze swirled his curly locks around, and he giggled and swiped his hair out of his face. The wind felt good on his face after being trapped inside for so long. _Being inside on a sunny day should be illegal_, he thought.

"What are you doing up there, little one?"

Estel looked down, slightly alarmed, and below him, looking up at him as he craned his neck, was the most glorious and beautiful elf he had ever seen up until now.

* * *

><p>Elrond rushed outside. He knew that he would have a visitor coming, an old friend of his, but he hadn't expected them to visit now.<p>

And it was strange how Estel was suddenly sick, but he had felt his forehead and his little boy's forehead had been warmer than usual. Worried, as humans tended to get sick more than elves, he had fed Estel a cup of tea (which he had had a long argument with his adopted son of whether Estel had to drink the tea or not), and had sat down to watch the boy when the commotion had started.

Trusting Estel to remain in bed, as there were no other elves available, he had hurried outside.

"Ah! Lord Elrond!"

Elrond smiled at the visitor. "It is good to see you again, too, _Mellon nîn_!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Two<strong>

**Author's Note: Sorry, a bit short, wasn't it? Didn't turn out quite as good as I wanted it, but whatever. Ideas and feedback is welcome, but please, no flames! Please, please, please review for me! READ BELOW! IMPORTANT!**

**1. Who do you think were the visitors, and who do you think was the elf that spoke to Estel when he was up the tree? Try and guess!**


	3. Lost

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from LOTR belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. No disrespect is intended.**

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT!**

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone. I feel like it's been a while since I updated this, so here you go! Chapter Three! Now, I know that I intended for this story to have spanking in it, but I decided not to have any corporal punishment ... sorry to those who wanted one. I just didn't feel like it. Sorry. Maybe, if people REALLY want it, I'll put Estel being disciplined in a one-shot, but only if people want it. Sorry to those who are disappointed, once again! Hope you enjoy.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing up there, little one?"<p>

Estel looked down, slightly alarmed, and below him, looking up at him as he craned his neck, was the most glorious and beautiful elf he had ever seen up until now. "I am sitting in a tree, enjoying the nice weather," Estel replied, still slightly wary, though the elf seemed kind enough. "My name is Estel," he added.

The elf smiled. "And I am Legolas," he replied. Then he tipped his head to one side and said, "You are not an elf."

"No," Estel agreed, though a rather unpleasant jolt ran through him. He liked to think that he was an elf, for a few days ago, his fellow training partner, Sindor, had told him that he was truly not an elf and that Elrond did not love him. Estel had felt a shocking pain and anger that mingled together, then punched Sindor in the face. Elrond had scolded him briefly before assuring him that he loved and would always love him.

The elf, meanwhile - was Legolas his name? - was frowning up at him. "Estel, may I come up the tree? My neck is hurting quite a bit."

Estel hesitated. He did not appreciate other elves climbing Oaky. With a frown, he quickly said, "I will come down." Was that a flash of amusement in the blond-haired elf's eyes? He scrambled down swiftly, noticing that Legolas' eyes followed his every move, as if he thought Estel would fall any minute.

Estel dropped down with a smile. "My brothers taught me how to climb," he told Legolas.

"And who are your brothers?" Legolas asked curiously.

As if the question had called them, there were two blurs that darted forward and then knocked Legolas down. "Legolas!" two voices cried in unison.

* * *

><p>Elrond welcomed Thranduil with a smile. He had first met Thranduil a long time ago. He was slightly ashamed to admit that they had not gotten along well the moment they had met. Elrond had thought that Thranduil was snotty, and arrogant. Thranduil had thought that Elrond was cocky and too self-centered. Which they both were. Or at least, when they were younger. After a brawl, Gil-galad, who had been nearby at the moment, had given them a severe tongue-lashing.<p>

Then they had gotten along well. Well, better than before.

"I hope you have been well?"

Thranduil's kind question jerked Elrond out of his old memories. "Aye," he replied. "And you?"

"I am well," Thranduil replied, following Elrond through the forest, giving his elves a wave of his hand that told them to follow their escorts - the elves Elrond had told to show them their rooms for the moment. "Though my son is grower more and more mischievous by the day."

"And less innocent," Elrond murmured with a sigh. His eyes slid to Thranduil, who glanced at him questioningly. "Celebrian has passed on. Elrohir and Elladan are out for orc blood - revenge for their mother, they say."

Thranduil hummed thoughtfully. "And this human child I hear you have taken in?" He glanced at Elrond.

"Ah. You speak of my youngest son, Estel," Elrond said quietly. "He came into Rivendell at the age of two, when his mother and father were slain."

"And who are his true parents?" Thranduil prompted, though the glint in his eyes told Elrond that he had a sense of who they were.

"Arathorn, chieftain of the Dúnedain, and his wife, Gilraen."

"Then this means that this child you speak of is the heir of Isildur."

"Aye," Elrond said. Then he lowered his voice and said quietly, "But no one knows of this except for you and I. I expect it to be kept a secret." He gave Thranduil a meaningful look and received a nod in return.

Before any more could be said, a squeal sounded and a small shape burst through the bushes, covered with mud and leaves. Estel gave a cry of delight when he saw Elrond, crying, "Ada!" and leapt into Elrond's arms.

Elrond stumbled back a bit at the force of the jump, and then groaned as he realized his clothing was now soaked with mud. He plucked a twig out of Estel's curly hair and was about to introduce him to Thranduil when there were three bellows.

"ESTEL!"

Elrohir and Elladan burst through the same bush Estel had, and after them, Legolas. All three of them were covered with mud and leaves, most likely Estel's mischievous doing. Legolas stopped immediately when he saw Elrond, looking rather embarrassed as Thranduil groaned deeply. "Lord Elrond," Legolas mumbled, bowing quickly.

Elrond fought not to laugh as he saw two twigs sticking out of the usually tidy, blond hair. "Estel, you little bratling," Elrohir groaned, sweeping dirt off of his clothing and murmuring a quick greeting to Thranduil, who looked slightly amused. Estel giggled, and all attention turned to him.

"Ah, pardon my manners," Elrond said hastily, more to Thranduil and Legolas rather than to his twin sons. "Estel, this is King Thranduil, and Prince Legolas."

"Hello," Estel said shyly to Thranduil, shrinking back a bit against Elrond. He gave Legolas a quick smile, obviously already met him.

"Hello, young one," Thranduil murmured, giving the mud-covered child a gentle smile.

"I am sure that you and your son will want to rest after your long journey," Elrond said hastily. He placed Estel on the ground and set a hand on his shoulder to make sure that the young boy wouldn't run off. "Estel, will you show King Thranduil and Legolas to their rooms?"

"Yes, ada," Estel replied in an innocent voice. He gave Legolas a smile and raised his hand. Legolas smiled back and allowed Estel to take his hand and lead them away.

Elrond gave his sons a look. "Elrohir, Elladan, I expect you to be clean by the time the feast starts," he said, and walked off, inwardly grinning at the fierce blush the twins had on their faces. Only when Elrond entered his study, he realized that Estel had lied to him about feeling sick.

_The little brat_, Elrond thought with a wry sigh.

* * *

><p>Estel waved goodbye to Legolas and Thranduil as he bounced away. He was feeling particularly happy, at being able to play with his brothers and the prince, Legolas. Another reason was because his ada had forgotten about the lie Estel had told him. After all, it was just a small, little white lie. It would not matter.<p>

Ada seemed to think differently.

Estel was called into ada's study, much to his dismay. Elrond had gave him a brisk nod and a look that told him clearly that Elrond had _not_ forgotten.

Right now, Estel was in the bath as ada washed him clean, scrubbing the mud off of his face. "Tilt your head back, _ion nin_."

Estel did as he was told, tilting his head and closing his eyes as ada poured water into his hair, washing away the soap. "Ada?" Estel said, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Yes, little one?" Elrond murmured as he lifted Estel out of the tub and began to dry his hair.

"I'm sorry, ada," Estel said in a small voice. "I lied to you."

Ada sighed, and did not speak until Estel was in clean clothes. Then he set him in bed, and said quietly, "I know you did, little one."

"I really am sorry," Estel said with a slight sniffle, peering up at ada. "I didn't mean to."

"Ah, Estel," ada sighed. "You did mean to. Perhaps not now, when you are guilty, but during your lessons, you did mean it."

Estel hugged himself tightly, not liking the gaze Elrond had set on him. "Ada, I'm sorry I was bad," he said at last.

"No, _ion nin_," Elrond replied. "You could never be bad. What you did is bad, and very naughty, but you are not bad. Never."

* * *

><p>Estel shifted restlessly in his seat. The elves, the visitors, were strange to him. They all had light-coloured hair, the darkest hair he could find in the group of visitors was a light ginger colour. He could see his two brothers laughing and talking to the prince, Legolas.<p>

Perhaps he could join them. Estel struggled to get down from his chair. He was still short and his legs dangled above the floor, much to his frustration. Finally, he slid down to the floor with a thump, making Glorfindel, who had sat near him, jump and look slightly worried.

"Estel, where are you going?" Elrond asked, with a touch of sternness in his voice.

"Outside," Estel chirped. "It is too boring and stuffy here, and I'm full."

Elrond seemed to hesitate. Then he gave a slight nod and said, "Estel, be careful."

"Yes, ada," Estel replied, delighted.

He turned around to run off when Elrond placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Return before it becomes dark. And do not stray into the forest. Stay within the boundaries, and call for a guard if you are in trouble or need something."

"Yes, ada," Estel replied, wriggling out of his ada's grasp. "I'll be careful." And he skipped off, delighted.

* * *

><p>Estel laughed as he ploughed through the pile of leaves that elves had gathered earlier. <em>Ada worries too much<em>, Estel thought with a roll of his eyes.

Then, to his surprise, a howl sounded in the air. It was an ear-splitting howl that pierced the air. Estel stopped, frowning and shivering. The howl sounded again, but this time it sounded more like a whimper. "Hello?" Estel called quietly.

Another whimper.

The sound came from the forest. Estel bit his bottom lip, turning a glance back toward where the elves still held their feast. No one would notice, and besides, it sounded as if someone was in trouble.

Estel took a deep breath, reminded himself that he was brave, and plunged into the shadowy woods. He wandered for a while, following the sounds of the whimpers and soft cries. Then it stopped, and so did Estel. "Hello?" he called again, now more nervous than ever.

No reply.

Estel glanced back, and only saw the dark path and trees and bushes. He gulped. He was lost.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Three<strong>

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating for a longer time than usual, I was pretty busy! Thanks to all those who reviewed last time, and MAKE SURE YOU ALREADY READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER! Please review, hope you enjoyed! Tell me how it was and if I made any mistakes, because if I did, I need to fix it up!**


	4. Rule Breaking

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the LOTR belongs mainly to J.R.R. Tolkien. No disrespect intended.**

**Author's Note: Enjoy! Sorry it took a while to post this.**

* * *

><p>Estel kicked the ground in frustration. Lost. He was lost. He looked back. No lights, no sign of his footprints in the dark. Estel crouched on the ground with a groan. Ada was going to kill him when he found out.<p>

_Return before it becomes dark. And do not stray into the forest. Stay within the boundaries, and call a guard if you are in trouble or need something._

Elrond's words rang in his mind and he scowled. Call a guard. He was too deep in the forest (which he wasn't supposed to be in in the first place); no would hear him if he called right now. And being caught wasn't that appealing at the moment, even when surrounded by dark trees. Perhaps he could try to find his way back. Estel turned and began to hurry away, forgetting about the whimpering sound that had led him into the forest in the first place.

All he wanted was to run to Ada and hug him tightly. Estel bit his lip. Ada would be angry. Very, _very_ angry. Estel dreaded the lecture he was sure he would get, from Elrond, Glorfindel, his brothers, and perhaps even King Thranduil and Legolas. And most definitely, Erestor. Yes, indeed. Erestor would give him the lecture of his lifetime, maybe even worse than Ada's.

Thinking about the tongue lashings he was sure he would get, he paused. He wished he could stay there to avoid the lectures, but then Ada and the others would have even more to scold him about. Heaving a deep sigh, Estel began to walk again.

_Whimper._

Estel spun around, instantly wary. He flinched when a twig crackled, then snarled silently at himself for being so cowardly. He slapped at the pockets of his breeches, swearing loudly when he realized that he had not brought the small dagger he _always_ carried.

A small blur of gray made him fall backwards onto his rump. A small weight landed on his chest and he gasped, hands and legs flailing desperately. Then he was staring into deep, almost golden-green eyes. It was a wolf. Estel snorted and shoved the small wolf pup off.

Just a tiny wild wolf pup. Nothing to worry about. It bared its teeth at Estel, and he couldn't help but step back. Okay, maybe a little dangerous. He turned to flee, but then Erestor's words echoed in his mind. They had been having a lesson on animals.

_"Erestor, can I keep a wolf as a pet?" Estel asked as he wrote down the words Erestor was saying. He was having a spelling test, one that he particularly hated. He was a horrible speller._

_"No. Alligator."_

_Estel quickly wrote it down, and said, "But Erestor, wolves look nice."_

_"They aren't nice. Hippopotamus."_

_Estel frowned and chewed the end of his already-bitten quill. Then he quickly jotted it down on the parchment in front of him. "Yeah, they are," Estel said with another frown and a pout. "Wolves can protect me. They can be nice and we can be friends-"_

"OW!"

Estel scowled, pulling his hand back. Small teeth marks were on the palm of his hand. The wolf pup was panting like a dog, and stared up at him as if saying, _No play?_

"Bad wolf," Estel scolded. He reached out cautiously and, to his delight, the pup let him gently place a hand on its snout. "Erestor was wrong!" Estel gloated. "I can be friends with a wolf!" He beamed down at the wolf pup, who seemed to beam back up at him. "I'm going to name you Thistle."

"Estel? Where are you?"

Estel spun around, eyes widening. "Ada! Elrohir! Elladan! Over here!"

* * *

><p>"That was very, very naughty," Elrond scolded as he washed soap into his son's hair none too gently. He sighed. Estel was smarter than this, and it was unusual of him to disobey him like that.<p>

"But Ada!" Estel whined.

"Eyes."

His son sputtered and coughed as he didn't shut his eyes fast enough. Elrond lifted Estel out of the tub and set him on the counter, wrapping him in a towel and softly rubbing his hair dry. Elrond quickly dried Estel and dressed him in comfortable clothing. The wolf pup his son had brought with him was on the child's bed, and its tail thumped adorably when Estel neared.

Elrond frowned. It was unusual for a wolf, even a pup, to be this friendly to a human or elf. To his dismay, Estel let out a few coughs then immediately shot a worried glance at him. "Ai! Estel, you are coughing!" Elrond frowned as he placed a hand on the young human's forehead.

"It's nothing," Estel protested.

Elrond caught Elladan's eye as the elf passed, and his son gave him a nod before heading to fetch medicine.

"Ada!" Estel whined again.

"Hush, little boy," Elrond said sternly. "You are in enough trouble as it is already."

Estel pouted and looked down miserably. Estel turned his head when Elrond thanked Elladan and poured some liquid onto a spoon. "Estel," Elrond sighed. Not this again. Every time he would try and give one of his sons medicine, they would turn their heads, refusing. Even Elladan, who was usually so composed and agreeable.

Elrond sighed again. He was in for a long night.

* * *

><p>Legolas was walking with dignity as he strolled around the beautiful land surrounding him, only to be knocked to the ground by his two close friends, Elladan and Elrohir.<p>

"Ai!" he sputtered, spitting out grass. "You must stop doing that!"

Elladan and Elrohir grinned at him. Legolas huffed and brushed the grass off of his clothing. "We've vexed our little prince, Ladan," Elrohir chuckled.

"Aye. Poor little elfling, Ro."

"Little-" Legolas sputtered indignantly as Elladan and Elrohir roared with laughter.

"Elladan! Elrohir! Can I join?"

Legolas turned around and was surprised to see the little human child he had spoken to before-Estel was his name. Estel. To Legolas, he felt 'Hope' was a very strange name but he didn't plan on pointing that out to his ada, his friends, or Lord Elrond. He was even more surprised to see a small wolf pup that pranced around the child's feet, seeming to grin happily.

Elladan and Elrohir were frowning greatly, and Legolas stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Estel, you should be resting," Elladan said at last, quite bravely, Legolas thought.

"Aye, little brother. You snuck out again, didn't you?" Elrohir said with a touch of sternness.

"No!" Estel said with a mighty pout. "'Course I didn't."

Elrohir and Elladan still looked doubtful, and Legolas felt a flash of pity for the young child. He knew how it was to be the youngets; he had three older brothers back in his own home and they clearly made it known that he was the youngest. "Oh, let him come," Legolas said lightly, waving off Elladan and Elrohir's glares. "It'll be fine."

Estel brightened immediately. "Thank you, Legolas!" he cried, leaping forward and giving Legolas a quick, affectionate hug.

Legolas hesitated, then patted Estel's back ."You are very welcome," he murmured into his ear, and pulled back.

* * *

><p>"Ohhhhh! Elladan, pleeeaase!"<p>

Elladan was chewing his bottom lip, considering what Estel had just stated. He saw a flash of hope appear in Estel's eyes, but then it disappeared when Elladan shook his head. "Nope. Sorry, little brother."

"Elladan!" Estel whined.

Elladan glared.

"Perhaps it would do no harm," Elrohir said tentatively to the older twin, and Elladan shot him a furious glare when he spotted Estel nodding eagerly.

As the oldest here, he felt more responsible. Especially when he had two younger elves and a young human child. Elladan let out a puff of breath. He hated being the oldest. Right now, he did.

"Elladan, it won't be dangerous," Estel pleaded. "Please? Just one small peek. It won't hurt."

"It might," Elladan said grimly. "And what will Ada and Glorfindel do when they find out? Going past the boundaries they've set for us ..." Elladan shook his head and sighed. "They set boundaries because it could be dangerous."

"Between the three of us, I'm sure we can keep Estel safe," Legolas said carefully.

Elladan felt a flash of betrayal. He was the only one on his side. Since when was Legolas acting like a small elfling? Perhaps it was the boredom that had turned him into an Estel-like being.

"Aye, brother," Elrohir agreed. "Since when have you been so terrified of Ada and Glorfindel?" A mischievous spark was in Elrohir's eyes. "I don't recognize you anymore."

Elladan felt another flare of betrayal. His pride was stung. Gritting his teeth, he stood up abruptly, and swung his bow and quiver over his shoulders. "Let's go. Only for a while, though." He saw Legolas, Estel, and Elrohir grin, and suddenly thought, _I've made a horrible choice._

But it was too late, and Legolas was waving to him.

"Come quickly, Elladan, before our Adars catch us!"

"Coming!" Elladan called back, then hurried toward the others. He did not notice the shadowy figure that followed them from a distance.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Four<strong>

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW! **


End file.
